War At Halloween Time
by 70's Lover
Summary: Terri and Two-Bit always play pranks with each other. What'll happen if one of them go to far?
1. Don't Decorate My Room!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. I only own Terri-Lynne (Terabeth-Lynne). Just wrote this for the fun of it one day when I was babysitting. Sorry if it drags on or seems boring.  
>AN: Sorry for the sudden title and summary change. I got a new idea for this story. I hope it's good. Also, i apologize for any grammar mistakes. I'm honeslty not the best but I wanted to try to do a story on my own._

_"Oh Daddy, I love this us time," fifteen year old Terri told her dad as they walked into the school._

_"So do I Terri, So do I, so, May I have this dance?" Darrel SR. asked just as a slow song came on._

_"Yes you may have this dance father," she joked with an old English accent, matching her fathers 'fake' accent._

_(Two months later)_

_Terri, Soda, Darry and Pony are sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Darry got up and answered the door and saw two cops there._

"Terri Lynne wake up or you're gonna be late!" The voice of Darry boomed from outside her door, waking her up from her dream.

"I'm up," she grumbled as she place a pillow over her head to cover out the sound of Darry.

"You have ten minutes young lady," Darry called again. Terri sighed, climbed out of bed, got dressed in her school clothes and opened the door, "Morning but its Saturday, you have work."

"Be right down," she told him softly. He nodded and went downstairs.

A while later Terri came downstairs, grabbed an apple and a cup of coffee and that was her breakfast.

"Sis, you need to eat more than that," Soda told his twin sister.

"Not that hungry, plus fruit is the best thing for breakfast," she told him and ate the rest of her apple before throwing the core and seeds away. She drank her coffee and watched as Soda rushed around the house.

"What in the world are you looking for this time Sodapop?"Darry asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"My DX shirt, have you seen it?" Soda asked and she shook her head no, not really paying attention.

"Morning all," the happy and loud voice of Two-Bit spoke as he came into the house. Terri sighed, not really wanting to do much talking, she was thinking about how this year and on she won't be able to enjoy Halloween like she used to.

"Hey," everyone but Terri greeted. She felt the couch next to her get sat on she glanced up and Soda was there.

"Oh crap, Double Trouble are sitting together, everyone look out," Steve joked. Terri chuckled and remembered how their mom and dad gave her and Soda the nick name Double Trouble since they loved to play pranks on everyone.

"Funny," was all Soda said but glanced at Terri since they both normally would say that together, "everything all right Terri?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she told him as she quickly got finished for work.

Soda just shrugged and waited for his sister to get ready rest of the way, "Terri-Lynne, I'm gonna be doing some decorating for Halloween, want me to do your room like normal all witchy?" Darry called to her from his room.

"No thanks Darry, I'm not doing my room this year," she called back from the bathroom as she did her make up.

"Whoa what?" Steve asked confused.

"I just don't want to decorate this year is all," she told him, "Well, I'm ready." Soda and Steve nodded and the three of them left.

"Why wouldn't she want her room done?" Darry asked confused as hell. Two-Bit and Pony just shrugged in reply. Darry shrugged also and the two of them started decorating the house for Halloween.

Half way done Dallas and Johnny came in and sat down next to Two-Bit, "We could use some help," Pony told them. Johnny got up and started helping. But, Two-Bit and Dallas just sat there.

"I'll take Terri's box up and do her room, I know how she likes it," Dallas said and before anyone could stop him he was half way up the stairs. He opened the room and started decorating.

"Terri's gonna be pissed," Two-Bit spoke up, Darry and Pony just shrugged.

"Not at Dallas, she hardly gets mad at him," Johnny spoke up finally.

"This time she will, she didn't want her room done up," Pony told him. Johnny didn't reply since he didn't know what to say.

Meanwhile at work Terri was standing on a table hanging up some of the decorations from the lights, "God, why decorate when we have to take it back down later on anyways?" Terri mumbled.

"Careful little lady," Steve spoke up, she turned and smiled.

"Hey you two," she greeted and climbed off the table and gave them each a hug, "hungry or just came to harass the ladies?"

"Both," Steve joked as he and Soda sat down. She chuckled.

"What would you like?" she asked sitting next to Soda

"Just two burgers, fries and cokes," Soda ordered, she nodded.

"What do you want then Steve?" she joked and got playfully hit upside the head.

"Funny sis," Soda joked. She got up and got the drinks and gave the order to the chef.

Five hours later everyone was sitting at home wondering what all to do. No one was in the mood to watch TV. Soda and Steve started a poker game, Terri went up to her room and everyone, but Dallas, waited for a scream. Darry told Steve and Soda what Dallas did.

Pretty soon they heard a door slam shut, someone coming down the stairs and a box of decorations labeled Terri's Room was placed on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked, upset she took the stuff down.

"How many times do I have to say, don't decorate my room?" she rudely asked.

"Sorry Doll, I didn't know," Dallas told her and her eyes softened up.

"It's okay this time Dallas, but you do it again there'll be hell to pay got it?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I got it doll," he replied and Terri rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Sorry I got so pissed off Dallas, I just, I don't know, don't feel like decorating this year for Halloween is all," she told him.

"It's okay, but why don't you want to decorate?" Dallas asked.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" she asked. He nodded and watched her go into the kitchen.


	2. Starting of A War

The next morning Darry, Soda and Pony were sitting around the house trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. Darry wasn't sure what to make and his brothers weren't much help on the topic at hand.

"Are you guys sure you don't know what to have to eat?" Darry asked them both.

"How about scrambled eggs, bacon and toast?" Soda asked with a shrug.

"Sounds good to me," Pony spoke up.

"Sounds good to me," Darry said and got up to go to the kitchen and started the breakfast.

"Morning brat," Darry heard the voice of Soda say from the living room.

"Yup," Terri replied and went to the kitchen, got herself a cup of coffee. She went back to the living room, curled up on the couch and tried not to fall asleep. She had a really bad night of sleep the night before.

"Terri, is everything okay sis?" Darry called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Terri called back and just drank her coffee.

Darry went back to making breakfast, Soda got up and started looking for his work clothes while Pony went to his room to get changed. Terri just sat there on the couch and watched the news that was on. Dally came in and sat down with her and just smiled.

A while later Darry stepped into the living room, "Breakfast all!" Darry called. Everyone but Terri headed to the dinning room for breakfast.

Dally sat back down, "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Not hungry, tired, sore," she listed with a yawn.

"Okay, you need to eat," Dally told her and she shrugged and went to her room. Not wanting to listen to anyone hassle her about not eating. Dally just sighed and went to the dinging room to have breakfast.

"So, what are everyone's plans, I have the day off so I planned on decorating more," Darry asked everyone with a slight grin.

"Work," Soda spoke up.

"Track practice," Pony told his brother.

"Just hanging here and helping you if you need the help," Dally told him. Darry nodded in return. They all went back to eating while Terri was upstairs asleep again, she had the day off.

"Nice, well the ones who have work or track go get ready, Dally, help with dishes and we can decorate," Darry told everyone.

"I'll do the dishes Darry," Terri said from behind him. Darry turned and shook his head no.

"I can do them sis, there's not many, you need to go rest, you look tired as hell," Darry told her. She nodded and sat down on the couch and eventually laid down. Steve and Two-Bit came in and Steve covered Terri up since she was now asleep.

A few hours later the house, inside and outside was decorated. Darry was on top of the house nailing down a skeleton he had. He also put a few decorations that hung off the roof, such as bats and a witch.

Once he had the skeleton hung up he climbed down the ladder and chuckled when he saw Steve and Soda walking up the sidewalk carrying a few boxes.

"Where'd those come from?" Darry asked with a smile.

"Our boss, he had to much stuff he said and told us to take them," Steve replied with a smile.

After the outside was completely done the boys moved inside to finish up. Two-Bit took a rubber spider and placed it in front of Terri so when she woke up she'd see it. Dally came in and chuckled seeing the spider, knowing Terri is afraid of them. He wanted to move it but decided to let who ever did that have their fun with her.

"Terri, time to wake up sleepy head," Darry called from the kitchen where he was fixing lunch. A loud scream came from the living room and then he heard a thud. He went to the living room and saw Terri and Two-Bit wrestling on the floor.

Dally went over to Terri and literally picked her up off of Two-Bit, "Let me go Dallas," she barked.

"No baby doll enough, it was just a prank," Dally told her glaring at Two-Bit.

"It wasn't funny though," Terri told Dally with a pout.

"It kinda was doll," Dally joked and got punched by Terri, "Damn Terri."

"Then next time, don't say it was funny when y'all know I am terrified of spiders," she told the boys and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she was done she went to her room and got dressed. A while later she was still in her room and there was a knock on her door, "it's open."

Soda entered and smiled her way, "everything okay? Since you came up here in a hurry," Soda asked as he sat on her bed.

"Everything's fine, just Two-Bit will have hell to pay once I get a plan figured up," Terri told him with a smile.

"Yikes, maybe double trouble should get even with him?" Soda joked making her chuckle in return.

"Maybe we should," she told him seriously. Soda cocked an eye brow, closed to the door and sat on her bed.

"What do you have planned?" Soda asked.

"Blood cake," she replied. Soda gave her a questioning look, "A chocolate cake that bleeds."

"How the heck do we do that?" Soda asked in return, confused on his sister's idea.

"Easy, we have all we need in the kitchen, so let's go down, send the rest out and you keep 'em occupied at the park or the lot with the football, I will make the cake," she told him with a wicked look in her eyes.

"Okay, let's head downstairs then," Soda told her and the two of them went downstairs.

"Who wants to go play football?" Soda asked everyone.

"Let's go guys," Darry suggested, "sis are you coming?"

"Naw, I don't feel like playing foot ball, I am tired as heck right now," she told him with a yawn.

"Okay, see you in like four hours," Soda called and the guys all left. After they left, Terri started on the blood cake.


	3. Blood Cake and New Love

Two hours later Terri had the cake ready to bleed when it came time. She heard the truck pull in and a smile came to her face. Soda came in she nodded and winked. Soda was confused on what the wink was for but left it as is. Terri sat down at the table next to the cake and Two-Bit came in and went straight to it.

"For us?" Two-Bit asked. Terri nodded.

"Yeah, I was in a baking mood, feel free to cut into it," she told him and just sat there, waiting for him to cut it open and watch his reaction.

Two-Bit went over and started to cut into and the blood started to pour out, he gave a weird look to Terri and cut into it more and a loud scream came from Two-Bit. The guys all came in and saw a hand laying in front of him on the table.

"What the fuck?" Two-Bit asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Paybacks are a bitch aren't they Two-Bit?" Terri asked laughing her ass off at him.

"Funny," Two-Bit said, "you got me good doll face, just wait, as you said, paybacks are a bitch."

"This is the only prank I'm doing," Terri told him. Dally was smiling and laughing at Two-Bit.

"Damn girly, you did good at getting even with Two-Bit," he told her pulling her out of the chair and giving her a hug.

"Just don't do pranks to me Dallas Winston, or you never know what'll come from this weird mind of mine," she told him and looked around at all the guys, "That goes for all of you also."

They all nodded and smiled at her, "Don't worry sis," Soda told her with a smile. She smiled back and went to her room again, then stopped, "there's a regular cake in the fridge for everyone." with that she went back to her room with a smile. Happy she got even with Two-Bit on the whole spider thing. But, she was scared to know what he was plotting in revenge this time. Them two always played pranks on each other every Halloween.

Two-Bit was sitting in the dinning room, enjoying his blood cake, "Ew, you're actually eating that Two-Bit?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, it's good, just really watery red food coloring," Two-Bit told him with a smile.

"Nice, it looks like real blood though," Johnny told him looking over the cake that was bleeding.

"Yeah, she's good at pranks," Dally said with a smile. Darry nodded in reply as he brought out the non-blood cake.

"She loves to get even with everyone who plays a prank on her," Darry spoke as he sat down at the table with the guys and served the cake.

Terri came down and sat with them and took a piece of her blood cake she made for Two-Bit, "is it good?" Terri asked Two-Bit.

"Heck yeah girl, I love the cake, but the hand?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to get even with ya, I was thinking of putting green goo in it and have eyes fall out but the hand looked better," Terri told him and got a hug from Two-Bit.

"Man, this is one reason I love Halloween, the witch in you comes out," Two-Bit told her with a smile.

"Just wait and see how it won't come out anymore," she told him and took her piece of cake and cup of coffee up to her room.

"Who knows what is up with her this Halloween, so any plans on Halloween?" Darry asked kindly.

"Nope, Evie has a date with her dad at the Father-Daughter dance at the school," Steve spoke up.

"Same with Sandy," Soda said.

"Sylvia also," Dally told them.

"Kathy also," Two-Bit spoke with a full mouth.

"Nice, well, we all can hang out like every," Darry stopped, "Damn."

"What Dar?" Soda asked with a confused look.

"I just figured out what is up with our sister," Darry told them all.

"What?" Soda asked.

"The father-Daughter dance," was all Darry needed to say. Soda sighed, just realizing what Darry was talking about.

"Oh, crap yeah, she won't get to go this year," Soda said sadly.

"Yeah," was all Darry said and left the house. Terri came down and took care of her plate and cup.

"Where's he going?" Terri asked getting another cup of coffee.

"Who knows, he just left," Soda piped up, "by the way, you're welcome for getting the guys out of the house so you can make the cake."

"Yeah thanks for that Sodapop," she told him and smiled.

"Wait, double trouble were behind the whole thing and not just Terri?" Steve asked. Soda and Terri nodded in return, "Damn, no wonder Soda kept keeping the game going."

"Yeah, she asked me to get y'all out of the house so she can get even with Two-Bit," Soda told them with a smile.

"Nice move there Terri," Two-Bit joked.

"Yeah, well we are called Double Trouble after all," Terri joked back with a wicked smile, "has anyone seen or spoke to Shepard in a while?" Everyone shook their head no, "huh, I wonder what Tim did this time."

"Who knows with Tim," Dally spoke up as he dragged her onto his lap.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a grin.

"Nope," he told her and just held her on his lap. She leaned up against him and sighed, "everything alright doll?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she told him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh crap you want something," he joked.

"Just for you to be the best boyfriend a girl can as for ever," she told him softly.

"Ain't I anyways?" Dally asked in return.

"True, but can you, if I give you the money, go down to the store and get me some vanilla ice cream?" She asked.

"Don't need the money, I have it, let me up baby girl," he told her and she got off his lap. He gave her a kiss, even though Soda and Pony were there.

"Love you Dallas Allen," she told him truthfully.

"Love you too Terabeth," he told her and she just smiled.

"Brat," was all she said and watched him leave.

"Wait, he got away for calling you Terabeth but if anyone else does they get punched?" Steve asked confused.

"Well yeah, he can get away with a lot of stuff that no one else can," she told them truthfully with a smile.

"Yeah well, he's dating Sylvia," Soda spoke up.

"No he's not," Terri admitted, " he goes to her to make it look like we're not dating and when he's pissed at me."

"Nice," was all Soda said, hating the fact that his twin was dating Dallas.


	4. Flash backs and Anniversary gifts

Darry came in and glanced around, "everything okay here?"

"Just peachy," Soda told him in return.

Before Darry replied Dallas came in, "here you go babe, your ice cream and I even got you a couple root beers."

"Sweetness thanks Dally, you're now the best," she told him and he took her into his arms.

"I'm always the best hon," he joked and the two of them went to the kitchen.

"Hon? Babe?" Darry asked confused.

"Yeah your little girl is dating Dallas," Soda replied, "Before you ask he only goes to Sylvia when he's pissed at Terri and to make it look like the two of them aren't dating." Darry just rolled his eyes.

"Baby come on, that's mine," Terri called with laughter in her voice from the kitchen.

"To damn bad girl, I bought it," Dally called back also laughing.

"Baby?" Terri asked.

"Yeah doll?" Dally replied.

"I love you but if you don't give me back my ice cream you won't love me anymore," Terri sternly told him.

"Funny, I'll love you no matter what," Dally said and gave her, her ice cream back.

"I know you will and I will love you no matter what baby, but, I'm tired of this every other week you go to Sylvia," she told him.

"I'm sorry baby," he told her and she ran to the living room with Dallas behind him, "Terabeth get back here!"

"Never, it was paybacks for stealing my ice cream!" she called laughing and trying to hide behind Darry.

"What did she do this time Dally?" johnny asked chuckling.

"Brat decided to shove an ice cube down my shirt and," he stopped and whispered, "the front of my pants." The guys all howled with laughter.

"Sorry babe but now you'll know not to steal my ice cream huh?" she asked walking over to him.

"I know, but it just seemed to be so damn fun," he joked and got a roll of the eyes from her and he watched her walk up the stairs and to her room.

"How the hell can you get away with calling her Terabeth?" Two-Bit asked.

"I just can," was all Dally could say with a chuckle.

"Nice, also, if you ever hurt her in anyway, I will kick your ass and skin you alive," Darry told him as a warning.

"I never planned on hurting her," Dally replied in return. 'again' Dally thought. He got thinking of the time he hurt her.

_Dally's POV_

_Terri and I were walking the streets late one night when Tim Shepard came over to us._

"_Dally, ready to party?" Tim asked with a grin._

"_Yeah, ready Terri?" I asked her and she gave me a disgusted look, "what?"_

"_I don't go to Buck's and you know that," she told me harshly._

"_Sorry, I forgot," I told her and walked away from her and went with Tim to the party._

Darry glanced at Dallas, "Better not," he warned and Terri came down, took care of her bowl and sat on the couch by Dallas. She then got thinking of how she can never be mad at Dallas.

_Terri's POV_

_Dally left me alone on the streets, thank goodness Tim's place wasn't far away. I walked over there and hung out with Angela. I called home._

"_Hello?" a tired Darry answered the phone._

"_Hey Dar, I'm over at Angela's, Dally wanted to go to buck's with Tim and Angela and I didn't so we came here it is okay if I just stayed the night?" I asked kindly._

"_Yeah go ahead sweetie," he told me and yawned._

_'okay, night Dar," I told him._

_'Night Terri." we hung up and Angela and I were sitting on her bed. I guess she could tell I was a little upset with Dallas for cutting our date short._

"_Terri, everything will be alright, Tim just needed to talk to Dally about some stuff," Angela told me as she handed me a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt._

"_i know it'll be alright but it just upset me some is all," I replied as I got out of my dress and got changed quick like._

"_I know how it feels sweetie, Trevor does it to me all the time," Angela told me as we crawled into bed._

_The next morning I woke up and Angela wasn't there. I looked around and saw a dozen red roses and a stuffed dog that was holding an envelope. I quickly got up and went over to them. All the card said on it was 'Baby.' I smiled and opened it and read:_

_'Baby, I am so sorry about last night but Tim was actually helping me plan a special night for you. That's if you didn't forget what today is. I love you a lot Terabeth and I will never do anything that'll hurt you, I am so sorry if I did hurt you last night leaving like I did with out a goodbye or a see you later. I hope you can forgive me enough to come downstairs when you get this and talk to me, your man Dally.'_

_I smiled and went downstairs and there he stood smiling, "I'm sorry I got pissed at you," I told him with my arms around his neck, "i love you."_

"_i love you too baby and I am sorry I left like I did," Dally told me and smiled. I smiled back and we kissed, "Happy one month anniversary."_

"_Happy Anniversary baby," I told him._

"Earth to Terri," Dally was saying waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm here, don't worry," she joked with a smile. Dally smiled back and just chuckled, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Scary thing there," Dally joked. Terri just smiled back and let it slide.

"Not even cool honey," Terri told him with a smile.

Dally smiled her way and put his arm around her neck. She knew what the day was, but wasn't gonna tell anyone, she wants Dally to figure it out himself. Dally gave her a questioning look, "everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is alright Dally," she told him with a smile. Dally cocked an eyebrow and in walked Two-Bit.

"Happy Anniversary love birds," Two-Bit shouted with a smile. Terri glanced at Dally and he smiled.

"I didn't forget," Dally told her and she smiled.

"Either did I," she told him and they kissed. Two-Bit handed them a box that had their names on it, "what the heck is this Two-Bit?"

"Just a gift," was all Two-Bit told her and she gave him a confused look. Dally and her opened the gift together and there was two smaller boxes. Dally glared at Two-Bit when he took the box with his name on it.

Terri opened hers up first and there was a necklace that had half a heart. Dally opened his and the other half was in his box, "put them together and read it," Two-Bit told them and they did.

"Terri and Dallas two years and going strong," Terri read and smiled. She got up and gave Two-Bit a hug.

"Thanks Two-Bit," Terri told him.

"You're welcome doll," Two-Bit replied and helped her put her necklace on.

"Thanks man, even though we both made it clear we didn't want gifts this year," Dally told him and they all chuckled.

'You're welcome Dallas and you know me though," Two-Bit replied. Everyone chuckled as Darry got a cake out of his room that was in a box. They all knew Dally and Terri were dating, they just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Darry placed the cake on the coffee table and smiled as he took the top off the box. Terri smiled and so did Dallas.

They both saw the beautiful white cake that had Happy Two Year Anniversary written in blue across it.

"Thanks for the cake all, it's pretty," Terri tells them smiling still.

"Yeah thanks all," Dally happily said. For the first time in a long, long time everyone saw a genuine smile on Dallas Winston's face.

"Baby, are you feeling okay, you're smiling?" Terri joked with him.

"I'm just happy," he told her with a smile. She smiled back and watched as Darry cut the cake. Darry served everyone a slice and Terri got up quick like and went into the bathroom. He did something that even shocked the hell out of Soda, Darry and Pony, he placed an engagement ring on her slice of cake. Darry just grinned, he kinda had a feeling Dallas would do that, since they love each other and all, but at the same time he really didn't want it to happen.

Terri came out and spotted the ring when she picked her plate up. She glanced at Dally then her brothers then back to Dallas. She smiled and nodded yes, not wanting to talk since she knew her voice would break from the tears she feels building up in her eyes. Dally smiled, slipped the ring on her finger, after licking the frosting off it. They kissed and the rest of the night was a quiet one.


	5. Taken and The Truth

A few days later Two-Bit sauntered into the Dingo, spotting Terri at work; he smiled and sat down with a group of guys. The head guy there glanced up from his drink and smirked seeing who was sitting there with him.

"What can I do for you Two-Bit?" The guy asks.

"I need your help with a prank," Two-Bit spoke up.

A few hours later, Terri was just getting off work when a rowdy group of guys came in, making her chuckle as she went over to them.

"So boy's what can I get you since it's actually supposed to be the time I get off work?" she asked them. But knew the extra hours would be good for her.

"Just cokes and cheese burgers with fries around for us," the guy ordered, she wrote down five cokes, five cheeseburgers with fries down and took the order to the chef. She got them all their pops and took them over.

"There you go boy's your food will be ready shortly," she told them and went over and continued to count her till for the day.

"Orders up Terri," the chef called. Terri nodded and took the food to the group of guys. A while later the head guy got up, paid, and even gave Terri a tip. She nodded and watched the guys leave, she went over and cleared the table, after that she put her tip in her tip bag she kept at the store, in a locked box the manager looks over at all times.

"See you tomorrow Frank," Terri called to the manager.

"See you in two days, you have tomorrow off young lady," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah I do don't I, okay well see you in two days then," she chuckled and left the store. She was walking the walk alone this time. Normally she'd call up Two-Bit or someone to come get her but, she just wanted to walk alone this time. A black car pulled up, she was getting scared. The car stopped, and a group of guys in black jackets all got out and grabbed her, shoving her into the car then driving off after they all were inside the car.

Dallas walked into the house and sat down, knowing it'll take Terri a while to get home if she's walking.

"You okay man?" Steve asked Dallas.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dally replied with a smirk a little bit later he leaves.

Two hours later Terri still hasn't shown up. Dallas comes back in since he left to go look for Terri.

"Has anyone seen Terri? Her boss told me that she left three hours ago from work," Dallas asked everyone.

"No, she hasn't shown up here," Darry replied.

Terri was laying on a bed with a guy sitting on her beating her up like crazy. With every punch she winced in pain, the blood started to come out of her mouth where it's been hit so much. She didn't know what was going on and she was also to afraid to talk to the guy to see what was going on.

One day later Dallas and Two-Bit are sitting at Buck's having a few drinks. Dallas is listening into a conversation that the Shepard's gang was having.

"The girl that the River Kings have is a tall brunette, she has the prettiest dark brown eyes ever," one guy spoke up.

"I heard her name was Terri," another guy spoke and Dallas got up, went over to the guy and dragged him off the couch where he was sitting.

"Terri what?" Dallas ordered.

"Curtis, I think is what the head RK said was her name, he was bragging about it this whole time that he and his guys took her after she got off work yesterday," the guy told Dallas in a shaky voice.

Dallas threw the guy down and went over to Two-Bit and Buck.

"What's up with that Dally?" Buck asked.

"According to them assholes over there, the River Kings have Terri," Dallas told Buck, who was shocked at the news that was just told to him.

"Really, now why would they want Terri?" Buck asked and then heard someone say.

"I guess the leader wants to have Terri to his own and make her have his kids and some other stuff," the guy spoke. Dallas glared at the guys.

That was when Two-Bit spoke up, "Damn, it wasn't supposed to go this far."

"What wasn't?" Dally asked.

"The prank, I asked Alex to take Terri for a week and just give her a bad time as a prank, I never knew the River Kings wanted her that way," Two-Bit softly told him.

"You son of a bitch!" Dallas yelled.

Dallas had Two- Bit pinned against the wall and so wanted to beat the shit out of Two-Bit right then and there, but instead he turned on his heel and left Buck's all together. He wasn't sure where he'd be going, but he knew he had to get away from Two-Bit before he killed him.

Two-Bit was sitting there, upset about what he's done. But it was just a prank, he kept telling himself, believing it after the fourth time and the fifth drink.

Dallas went to Darry's house and sat on the couch, he had the look to kill in his eyes. No one was home and he was thankful for that, he didn't feel like explaining that he wants to kill Two-Bit.

He ended up falling asleep on the couch as he thought of ways to get Terri back.

For the past three days Dally hasn't shown up at Darry's house. He was that pissed at Two-Bit that if he saw him he'd kill him with his own knife. He hated that bastard for giving Terri to the River King's like that.

As he was walking the streets he saw Tim Shepard and four RK's hanging out. He snuck over to the area and hid behind the building and over heard the conversation.

"So Tim, how pissed is Winston?" one of the RK's asked.

"Pissed as hell, he want's to kill Two-Bit Mathews," Tim replied and the RK's laughed.

"If he's in love like he says he is he'd be going to the river and trying to kill the RK's instead," Jon, one of the RK's told him.

"Yeah really, I don't think he cares that much about one girl since just the other day after Terri went missing he went upstairs with another girl," Tim said and the other guys laughed.

Dallas was pissed at what he just heard, but now he knew for sure that the River Kings had Terri. He was going to go to the River Kings, even if it was the last thing he ever did again.

He went to Darry's house and slammed the door shut and glanced around. The only people there were Darry, Soda and Pony.

"Hey Dally where've you been?" Soda asked.

"Around, trying to get Terri from the River Kings," Dallas replied and the other three gave him a shocked look. He got up and left, he wasn't sure where he was going but he had to do something.


	6. Rumbles and Going Back to Hell

Rumbles and Going Back to Hell

One week later Terri woke up sore as hell and scared to death of being near these guys. What did she have they wanted? She kept asking her self. A guy came into the room, pinned her to the bed.

"Who is your man in your life that gave you that ring?" the guy asked and she glared at him.

"Dallas Winston," she told him and the guy had a look mixed with fear and happiness in his eyes. That scared her more, "What do you want with me and why am I here?" she asked since she hardly listened to the guys when they talked to her.

"You'll find out soon enough," he told her and left the room. She heard a gun go off, felt a sharp pain in her shoulder making her scream loudly. A moment later she heard someone pounding on the door then everything went black.

Darry, Soda, Pony and Two-Bit were in the living room talking.

"Why Two-Bit?" was all Darry could ask; Still confused on why Two-Bit would play this bad of a prank.

"I'm sorry, they told me they'd keep her for two days and send her back home and tell her what was going on the last day, I never knew that Alex wanted Terri that way," Two-Bit told them with a sigh as he sat down on the couch. He felt so bad that he gave Terri up like that to the River Kings.

"Two-Bit stop okay, I know you're sorry, but it's Dallas you're gonna have to deal with, I never seen him like this before around a girl, he's actually in love with a girl and in a way it's scary seeing him this in love with a girl and not wanting to date them for sex only," Darry told him.

"I know it is scary seeing Dallas like the way he is around Terri, calling her babe and hon all the time," Two-Bit joked but stopped when he saw Dallas in the door way.

"Bastard! Why the fuck would you send Terri to the God Damn River Kings?" Dallas barked. He started to go over to Two-Bit but got stopped by Tim Shepard entering.

"Dallas, rumble tonight, this gang, mine and Brumley's against the River Kings and Tiber Street Tigers, with our three together it'll be more then enough, the Brumley's are gonna be there in case more show up on the rivals side," Tim told him and Dallas smirked, but nodded in agreement. He loves to rumble and if it's against gang's he really doesn't like, makes it a whole hell of a lot better.

"Good, the Kings need to be beaten," Dallas spoke with venom in his voice.

"I guess if we win, Terri comes home, if we loose, she stays there for good," Tim spoke softer then normal but caught Dally's blue eyes go a darker shade of hatred.

"We'll get her back," Darry told Dally who just left the house who knows where he was going.

Terri tried to sit up but she was sore all over her body, she heard some talking, "rumble tonight, Curtis bunch and Shepard bunch versus us and the Tigers, Brumley's will be there but that's just in case we bring another gang or not."

"Nice, let me guess we win she's ours, we loose she goes back to her man and family?" another guy asked.

"That's the deal Alex made," the first voice she heard replied. She was hoping the Brumley bunch would jump in and beat the RK's and the Tigers. But she knows the King's are a strong bunch of guys.

A guy came into her room with a smile on his face, "what do you want with me?" she asked him.

"You'll find out since you're never going home," he replied as he laid down on top of her.

The guys were all at Darry's house, Shepard's bunch was there also.

"Here's what we do, we'll go in, beat them and get Terri back, no matter what, she's coming home tonight," Dallas barked to all the hoods that are there.

"She has to, with out her everyone's lost," Soda spoke up with a chuckle. Everyone chuckled at that and agreed to it.

Dallas was pacing the floor and Tim stopped him, "we will get her back now just calm down Dallas."

Dally glared at him, "I am fucking calm Tim, that is my fiance we are fighting for, if she don't come home there'll be hell to pay." Everyone was shocked to hear Dallas talk that way about a girl.

"Dallas?" Terri asked in her sleep, "No Dally please don't talk that way, I will marry you, I already said I would."

Alex was next to her and had a confused look in his eyes, he glanced at her left hand and just realized she had on a thin silver ring on her ring finger.

"Terri get up, the rumble's soon and you're gonna be there," Alex told her. She jumped and got up after he un-cuffed her from the bed. Alex dragged her to the car and threw her in, another guy grabbed her and cuffed her hands together so she couldn't punch anyone.

"Let me fucking go you assholes," Terri barked with hatred in her voice. The guys all chuckled and drove to the vacant lot. She glanced back and saw a lot more cars following them. "what the hell?"

"The rumble," was all Alex told her. They got to the lot and she smiled when she saw Dallas standing there in front.

The guys all piled out after the cars were stopped. Alex grabbed Terri and dragged her out of the car.

"Keep your fucking hands off me asshole!" Terri grumbled and saw Dallas stiffen up, "Dallas?!" she called but got smacked across the face.

"Don't sass me bitch," Alex warned her.

"To fucking bad," she replied and kicked him where it hurts the most on a guy. 

"God damn BITCH!" he barked and that started the rumble.

Dallas grabbed Alex and slammed him to the ground, "never call her a bitch," Dallas barked and started kicking the shit out of Alex. The rest of the guys were throwing punches at the River Kings and the Tiber Street Tigers like crazy.

A while later they all hear sirens heading their way, Terri went to go towards her family but Alex grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and took her back with him.

Dally and everyone were sitting in Darry's house, "Damn it," Dallas grumbled, he was PISSED as hell that the River Kings would do something like that.

"I know, them asses will have have hell to pay when I see them," Steve spoke up, "I'm going up to Terri's room, I have an idea."

Before anyone could say anything he was already upstairs. He got into Terri's little black book and found a number, he chuckled and picked up the line in her room and made sure no one was listening, he dialed a number.

"Hello?" A tired mans voice spoke on the other line.

"Is this Rick?" Steve asked.

"Yes it is, which kid do I have?" he asked back with a chuckle.

"Steve Randle sir, um, I was wondering if Terri's friend Jake was there, it's urgent," Steve replied.

"Yeah one moment," Rick said.

The phone shuffled, "What's up Steve?" Jake asked.

"Well, the River Kings have Terri, there was a rumble today to get her back but I have a feeling the Kings planned for the cops to come so they could have her longer," Steve told him.

"I'll get the wolves and we'll be there, thanks for letting me know," Jake told him.

"Anytime and see you later, let's meet at the stables out south of town so Darry and them won't know right away," Steve told him.

"Sounds good, meet me there in about two hours," Jake told him and they hung up.

Steve got up and went downstairs and left without a word to anyone on what's going on.


	7. Fixed and Going To Town

Terri was laying in bed crying like hell, she wasn't crying just because she was in a lot of pain, but also because all she wanted was to go home where she belonged.

Alex entered the room with one of the guys who studied how to be a doctor but never worked in a doctors office or anything, "get the bullet out and fix her," Alex ordered.

The guy nodded, gave Terri a shot so she wouldn't feel anything and took the bullet out and gave her the stitches she needs. He even took the opportunity to check her body out, every-where's to see if any damage was done by Alex forcing her all the time.

Alex came in, "how long before she can do anything?" Alex asked.

"She's injured badly, not just her shoulder, her privates are swollen from being forced all the time and her stomach is tender where she was punched or kicked a lot, Alex, you need to stop until she is fully healed then a while after that," the guy told him.

"Fine, give her medication if you have some for the pain," Alex said and left the room.

The two in the room heard the front door slam shut then a few cars leave, "There, I got you some free time from him forcing you," the guy told her and she softly smiled, "I know you're in pain Terri, I'll try my best to help you."

"Thanks, I, I'm really tired for some reason," Terri told him.

"It's just the pain killers, they'll do that to you for the first few days, not sure why but they even do it to me," he told her, "hows the neck?"

"Sore as hell," she told him.

He checked it out, "can you swallow easily or does it hurt?"

"I can swallow easily, it just hurts on the outside where they held the fucking knives to me," she told him, "could you tell him I need to go see another doctor and get me out that way?"

"Won't work Terri, I'm not sure if anything will get him to let you go," he told her, "I'm Scott by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Terri said, "start a fire, then we'd have to leave, we could sneak out and go into the woods?"

"No, won't work either, well, we'll think of something Terri," he told her, "I better head out and see if anyone needs patched up."

"Okay," she said softly.

An hour later Steve was sitting on the trunk of his car and a mass of motorcycles came into the stables yard. Getting off his car with a smile on his face he went over and shook hands with Jake.

"Thanks for coming Jake, I know you and Terri are close," Steve said softly.

"Anytime, to save her I'd kill anyone who got in my way," Jake said coldly as he lit up a smoke.

"Same here, well, I can take you to the King's hang out and show you where it's at then we can come up with a plan," Steve said.

"Plan first, her cousin Austin has an idea," Jake said and Austin stepped up.

"So, the plan to save Terrabeth is," Austin started and told him the plan.

Terri was laying on the bed with Alex behind her, she glanced at her left hand and a soft smile came to her face when she saw the ring.

"Alex?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I need up so I can go to the bathroom," she said softly.

"Okay," he replied and removed his arm so she could get up.

She got up and went into the bathroom and took her time, "Terri?!" Alex called knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" she asked as she was standing in front of the mirror.

He entered, "want clean clothes for a shower? One of the guys went and got you some with his girl," he asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," she replied with a sigh.

He nodded then left the door open and got her some clean clothing, "here, keep the door opened, you may shut the shower curtain though."

"Okay," she replied and turned her back to him and removed her shirt, she tossed it back and got a chuckle from Alex, "what?" she asked.

"Nothing, just you have good aim is all," he said.

She glanced back and he was holding the shirt, "let me guess, I got you in the face?"

"Yes ma'am you did," he said and she chuckled.

"Sorry," was all she said.

He nodded and watched as she finished undressing. Once she had her clothes off she turned the water on, got it to the right temp, did a quick brush on her hair then got into the shower.

Alex was debating if he wanted to join her or not, but figured he'd just sit on the bed and wait for her, allowing her to have some time alone for a while.

"Alex? I have a question for you," she called out to him.

"What's that hunny?" he asked.

She resisted the urge to yell, "I was wondering if I could please go into town with you tomorrow so I can get some female products I need?" she asked kindly.

"Sure, as long as you don't leave my sight at all," he replied.

"Yup," she replied and finished washing her hair, "can you get me a towel? I kinda forgot about that before getting in."

"Yeah," he said and got off the bed, got two towels out and took it into the bathroom. Then he undressed and joined her in the shower.

She sighed, wanting alone time for once.

"I know Scott said not to but," he started and forced her to face him, he picked her up and rammed into her.

"Alex," was all she got out since he started kissing her.

Quite a while later he had her on the bed, slowly riding her, "God I can't wait until you get knocked up," he whispered in her ear then started giving her a hickey.

She was pissed when she heard that, she didn't want to have kids at sixteen, "I'm to young," she told him.

"Then you'll be here until you're eighteen, then you will have my kids no matter what," he told her, "i need to go to town tonight, you can come now since it's darker and no one you know will be out and a bout."

"Let's have a guy in every store, if you see her sneak over and get her away somehow, even pose as a worker and take her to the dressing room or something and sneak her out the back and run to Darry's," Jake told all the guys in that were there.

"Yes sir," they all spoke and they all headed into town and parked the motorcycles along both sides of the streets.

Steve parked his car at Bucks and walked into town since it's not that far of a walk, he met up with Jake at the candy store, "I'll be in here, knowing Terri this'll be a place she wants to go if she ever gets to come out of the house."

"Sounds good, I'll be in there also," Jake said and the two of them went into the candy store.

A moment later they hear a whole hell of a lot of cars and trucks pulling into town. Steve glanced at Jake and nodded, letting him know that those cars and trucks belong to the River Kings.

Jake sighed and started looking at a magazine by the front counter where he can see out the windows. His eyes went huge when he saw Terri and it looked like she was being dragged out of the car.

"Where to first?" the guy who was gripping her wrist asked.

"Candy store please?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"For that kind of smile of course," he asked and allowed her to enter first.

Jake was hiding behind the magazine like a little kid while Steve was hiding behind the counter since the worker was his girl Evie.

Terri glanced at Evie, "anything new miss?" she asked and Evie caught the action.

"There's new things over in the back corner you may look at," Evie told her and Terri nodded.

"Alex I can go by myself please, I love to take my time," Terri pleaded.

"Okay," Alex said and then whispered to some of his men who nodded and left.

Terri glanced at Evie who motioned with her eyes downwards. Terri nodded slightly then acted like she was stretching. Terri went over, "can I get a couple bags to fill since I see it's fill a bag for a buck?" she asked and Evie nodded and searched for a couple bags.

"Crap, the bags are the small ones and we only have medium and large, you know where they are at right?" Evie asked.

"Yes I do, Alex, since I work part time here Evie needs my help for a little bit, is it okay?" she asked all sweetly.

"I guess, I'll stick around until your shift is over," Alex said and sat down in a seat.

Terri sighed and went to the back room.

Steve snuck back there and grabbed her hand, she turned and hugged him, "are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Steve asked softly.

"I'm fine, just sore in a certain area," she told him and he got the point.

"From him?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," she replied and slipped her work shirt on that has her name tag, "I have a feeling he sent some of his guys out the back, we'll be stuck here until I get off work, which is an eight hour shift and since this place is open twenty four hours, he'll pass out by the time my shift is done, have Evie call the manager and have him call back in ten and say that two girls got fired and I'm needed all day."

"Deal," Steve said and Terri wrote the note and Steve snuck out and gave it to Evie.

A moment later Terri came back out, "dang shirt got stuck on the nail I have it hung up on."

"That shirt hates you, Terri you're in charge for a few I need to go take inventory," Evie told her.

"Okay, I'll man the cash register like normal," Terri replied and Evie nodded.

After Evie was in the back room a family came in, "welcome to Stevens Candy," Terri greeted.

"Thank you Miss, is there any sugar free?" The lady asked.

"Yes there is," Terri said and left from behind the counter and took her to the sugar free section, "right here is the sugar free section Miss. I forgot the bags but we have these smaller bags in the back room and if you fill one bag it'll be a buck for it."

"Sounds good, can I get a couple?" she asked.

"Yes you may, be right back," Terri said and left to the back room, "Evie I am scared."

"I know honey, Steve and some guy are watching you also, he's behind the magazine," Evie told her.

"Did you get a hold of the manager?"

"Yes, he's on his way in and he said he'll fake the firing of the girls over the phone they know what's going on so they'll act like they are fired and you'll be working everyday all day," Evie told her.

"Awesome, I love this job more then the Dingo," Terri said and grabbed the larger box of bags and took them to the front, "sorry about that miss, they were up higher then I thought."

"It's okay dear," the lady said and took her two bags that Terri gave her.

Terri walked around the store and fixed some candy that were out of place, when she went back to the counter and waited for the manager to enter.

Evie came in from the back and saw Steve smiling as he glanced up at the girls, "so, what to do?" Terri asked.

The Manager came in, "Terri! You young lady is going to be working all day all month from Monday til Friday!" he shouted, "those two idgits are fired!"

"Yes sir, I'm quitting my job at the Dingo anyways, to much hassle dealing with people that aren't kids," Terri said going with the flow.

"Good!" he shouted and picked up the phone in his office, "Cassandra, you're fired young lady for not showing up to work tonight! Enough, end of story you're fired!" he slammed the phone down and called the other girl," Melissa, you're fired! What for? Well, Evie is taking your shift because you never came in or called!" he slammed down the phone then went back to the main area.

"Good they were fired, they never worked anyways," Evie said going with the lie.

"I know, I was going to fire them anyways, now, Terri you'll be here all night and all day tomorrow, I'll bring you breakfast, what will it be?" he asked.

"Just something small from the Dingo," she told him and wrote it down, "this will be perfect."

He took it and read, "Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, do you want white or wheat?"

"White please, with strawberry jam on the side?" she asked.

"Sounds good, Evelyn, what do you want?" he asked and chuckled at the roll of the eyes.

"The same," Evie said and he nodded and left.

Two guys from the Wolves came in and Terri acted like she didn't know them, "Welcome to Stevens Candy, this weeks special is you fill a bag of candy and you only pay a buck," she spoke as the lady came up with two bags of candy. Terri rang it up, "that'll be two dollars miss."

The lady paid exactly two dollars and left with her kids.

"Okay miss," one of the guys said and went to a section of candy, "Miss, can you help me?" he asked.

"Be right there," Terri called and went over to him, "what can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm getting my girl an, I'm sorry for not showing up on time, gift, what do you recommend?" he asked.

"We have these heart shaped boxes that'll be perfect for that kind of gift," she told him and had her back to Alex, she then whispered, "the big guy by the door is the one who took me."

"Thanks for the help miss, do you sell any little teddy bears?" he asked using the words Teddy Bear since it's also her nickname he gave her.

She smiled, "which color of bear? We have pink, white and blue," she told him with a chuckle.

"Well, which one would you think she'd like?" he asked since the bear was actually for her.

"I think your girl would like the pink or the white one," she told him and he nodded and grabbed a white bear down, "so, you didn't show up on time huh? That's a big price to pay."

He got thinking that she was stalling him, "Yeah, I know it's a big price to pay. I'm trying to find the perfect 'I'm Sorry' gift."

"Hmmm, to be honest, I don't think there's such a thing as the perfect gift for being sorry for showing up late, but, I would also recommend flowers, but, since the flower shop is closed you're stuck with me helping you," she told him.

"Well, having a pretty lady like you helping me I think I'll be in good hands on getting the perfect gift," he told her and she chuckled.


	8. Being Saved and Going Home

Steve snuck to the back room again, this time he was going to call over to Darry's to let him know what's going on, "hey Soda-yeah I know I have to be- well, Terri's at work at the Candy store and the four Kings don't know I'm here- I snuck in with Jake before they walked in-okay, just make it seem like you're after a lot of candy-yeah spend about five here- okay-I'll be behind the counter and Jake's reading a magazine-okay bye." he hung up and snuck to the counter again.

A few moments later Soda came in with a yawn, "hey Evie, got anything to keep a fellow awake while playing Monopoly against his kid brother?" Soda asked and winked at her.

"Well, not sure to be honest, I mean playing against a kid brother can make anyone fall asleep," she told him.

Soda nodded and walked around the room, he told the fellas to stick behind and wait for a signal, they all were at Bucks for now.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" Terri asked not looking up.

"Yeah, where's my favorite around here?" he asked and Terri looked up.

"It's, um, it's over here," she told him, Alex came over.

"We need to leave," he ordered.

"I can't, I need the money to help pay pills and get my own stuff," she told him.

"Let's go Terri," Alex ordered.

"Touch me I'll scream and you know what that'll mean," Terri told him and he sighed.

"Fine, Markus and Anthony will be here still, I need to go get sleep," he said with a huff.

"Oh honey, you don't want to watch a working girl?" she asked and Soda knew it was to satisfy Alex.

"I do like watching you move but I'm awfully tired doll face," he told her and she slapped him.

"Never call me doll face," she told him and he went to pin her against the wall but stopped.

He left with out a word and ordered the four guys to stick around, two inside and two by the back door.

Terri glanced at Soda, "well, do-do you have everything?" she asked.

He shrugged and she went to the counter and glanced at Jake who glanced at her and nodded. He put his magazine down and left to get a couple more guys to help out.

Soda saw that and went to the counter, "so, what's to do around here? Hate to go home."

"Well, we have that dime machine, play as long as you'd like," she told him.

"Sounds fun, got change for a buck?" he asked and she got the money out of the cash register and slowly counted it out. She glanced up and saw Jake and ten guys enter the place.

"Welcome to Stevens Candy, this weeks special is fill a small bag and pay a buck," she told them with a grin.

"Thanks miss," Jake told her and she nodded.

"Here's you change sir, have a fun time playing," Terri told her brother with a smile.

"I'll try miss," he said and started playing the game.

"Oh sir," she said stopping Jake.

"Yes miss," he replied.

"Would you be kind enough to walk me to the bank to get some more money for the cash register?" she asked.

"I would be honored to protect a lady," he replied.

"Evie, I'll be back in a moment, the bank is down the street," she told Evie grabbing the money bag.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on the customer," she said nodding to Soda.

"Yes please do, he can play all night if allowed," she joked and got a glare from soda.

"No ones leaving but the other girl," a guy spoke up and the manager came in.

"Terri, go get money, just remembered we needed more," he ordered, "now or you'll be fired."

She nodded and left to get the money. She felt eyes on her.

"Just calm down and act natural," Jake whispered.

She nodded and they got to the bank, "I, I need this much for Stevens Candy Shop," she told the lady at the front desk, "please, take your time also."

The lady nodded and slowly counted out the money.

"Is there a back door to this joint?" Jake asked.

"Follow me to the main office, you need to talk to the manager of the bank," the lady said and Jake and her followed, "the doors that way, I know what's going on, Mr. Stevens called."

"Thank you, do you have any dark clothing or face paint?" Jake asked.

"No, sorry," she replied.

"Bucks?" Jake asked and Terri nodded.

"Thank you so much Miss," Terri spoke and the two of them went out the back door and headed in the direction of Bucks.

Half way there Alex and a few of the guys showed up, "I knew you would try to run," Alex told her and saw as Jake put her behind him and held her close.

"Leave her alone," Jake demanded and felt Terri grip his shirt tighter.

"Or what?" Alex asked and stepped forward.

Jake shoved Terri away and a fight started. Terri saw how the guys were all fighting so she ran to Bucks house.

She got there and went straight to Buck, "Buck, is Dally in his room?" she asked and he nodded. She rushed up there and went inside.

Dallas was sound asleep on the bed, she went over and jumped on the bed. He jumped and sat up, looking her straight in the eyes, "T-Terri?" he asked and they hugged.

"I'm home, thanks to a bunch of Wolves," she told him.

"Yeah, Steve told us, I was going to go down but Tim and I got into it since I found out he was helping the Kings the whole time," he told her.

"He- Damn him," was all she got out since they started making out.

The door came crashing in seconds later and in walked Alex and a few guys, "let her go!" Alex demanded.

"Jake?" she whispered wondering what happened to him.

"Your wolf won't be waking up for a while," Alex said in a laugh.

Terri was scared as hell right then and there, no one really knows about how close Terri and Jake were when she stayed with her aunt and uncle in Oklahoma City for a while.

Dallas sat up protectively in front of Terri, "leave my girl, alone," Dallas growled

Alex started laughing, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dallas, "Terri, now either you come with me, or this man will die," Alex said and Terri got up, went to him.

"give me the gun, please?" she asked and lightly kissed him, "please?"

Without thinking he let go of the gun.

She smiled, pointed it at him, "Now go, downstairs," she ordered and he held his hands up and went down the stairs, "Buck, call the cops and have them meet me out front with the guys who took me."

"Yes Ma'am Terri," Buck said and called the cops.

She took Alex outside and saw all the Wolves, along with Jake and her family and friends there.

The cops showed up and one went over to Terri, "uh, we got a call that someone had a guy at gun point and claims that the guy took her?" the cops said.

"Yes sir, that is the truth, this guy I have a gun point took me after work one day and raped me numerous times as I was held at gun point and sometimes knife point," Terri told him and handed the cop the gun. After the cop took the gun she ran over to Jake and threw her arms around his neck and cried.

"Easy Darling, easy now," Jake told her as he held her close allowing her to cry more.

"I, I wanna go home," she told him softly.

"I'll take you on the bike, if it's okay Darry?" Jake asked.

"Go a head, unless she actually has to work tonight," Darry said.

"Not sure to be honest," she replied and they all went to the Candy shop, "Mr. Stevens, do-do you need me?"

"Come in tomorrow night around five, and the other two girls are fired, they did come in late and all," Mr. Stevens told her and she nodded.

"See you then," she said softly and left to go home.

After arriving home Terri grabbed some clean clothes from her room and went to the bathroom to soak in the tub for a while.

Not a care in the world, Jake went into the bathroom, sat on his knees next to the tub and sighed, "why didn't you tell me the kings were after you?" he asked as he took the wash cloth and washed some dried blood off her shoulder.

"I didn't know until the day they took me," she told him and felt a tear run down her cheek, "Jake, they, the main guy wanted me for one thing and one thing only."

"Sex?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, before they took me to town he whispered in my ear he couldn't wait until I got knocked up, I told him I was to young and he threatened to keep me there until I was eighteen then I had no choice but to have his kids," she told him and felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"Oh honey," was all he could think of to say.

"I, I should have tried to call you when I was home alone with one or two guys there but I was scared Alex would find out some how," she spoke softly, "Jake, I never stopped loving you and when I saw you in the candy shop the feelings rushed over me like a wave."

Jake smiled, leaned in and kissed her. A moment later he pulled back, "I know the feeling love."


	9. Rumbles and Goodbyes

A few days have gone by, the Wolves all got their own places in the neighborhood and a good hang out.

Terri was sitting in the living room reading a bridal magazine as she was stretched out on the couch. Not really paying attention to anything else suddenly the magazine was taken from her hands making her jump.

"Whoa sorry girly," the voice of Two-Bit spoke.

"hey, it's okay, I was to interested in an article is all," she replied with a smile.

"I came to apologize to you," he spoke as he sat on the couch after lifting her feet and then placing them on his lap.

"About?" she asked not wanting to think or really talk about that day.

"The whole prank, Alex only told me he'd take you for a day or two as a joke, not for that long and do all that shit to you," he told her.

She glanced away for a moment then looked at him, "it's fine Two-Bit, Alex lied about a lot of shit and telling you that was just one of his other huge lies, just as long as you never do that again."

"Oh trust me girly no more pranks like that," he replied and the two of them hugged, "so did you and Dally pick a date yet?"

"Yup," was all she said.

"Well?" he asked.

"We're telling everyone later at once," she replied with a smile.

He looked at the article, "colors of the season for you wedding?" he asked and read some, "I see you have fall colors picked out and the word October written near it."

"Yeah," was all she said with a smile.

He glanced over and smiled, "October what?"

"Read on more," she said.

He did and chuckled, "Saturday October 9th," he read and she nodded.

The months have flown by and since Dallas and Terri now were both seventeen they both got permission from Darry and his dad to get married.

There was a month to go and Terri was in her bed trying to get some sleep when she heard Darry and Pony yelling then the front door get slammed shut. Slowly rising out of bed she went out to see what was going on and over heard Darry and Soda talking.

"Let him cool down and he'll be back," she hear Darry speak.

"I'm going to bed, night," Soda replied worried as hell about his kid brother.

"I'll stay up for him," Darry replied and sat in his chair.

Terri went back to bed not wanting to get in the middle of one of Darry and Pony's arguments.

Two long weeks later Terri, Soda and Darry were at the hospital waiting on news about Johnny and Dally.

A few more days later a rumble came around between Socials and Greasers. Terri didn't' want to go since she didn't want to see any fighting, normally she'd go but this time she had a feeling something was going to go terribly wrong.

Later on the gang along with the wolves came into the house, she glanced around, "where's Ponyboy?" she worriedly asked.

"Dally took him to the hospital, before you ask he got out somehow to be in the fight," Soda told her and she just chuckled and finished patching up the guys.

Two hours later Pony came in, "Pony, you okay kid?" Terri asked kindly.

"Johnny's dead, he told me to stay gold and just died, Dally can't take it, he's going to blow," was all Pony said and went to the bathroom.

Everyone was shocked about that news they were just told, Terri had tears falling down her cheeks.

The phone rang a few moments later making Terri jump, "hello?-No hold on- Dar, it's Dally," Steve said and handed the phone over.

Darry talked to him for a few then hung up and turned to everyone, "That was Dally, he's in trouble, we need to hide him," he ordered and everyone left the house on a dead run, even Pony and the wolves were with them.

They all got to the vacant lot and saw Dally running with the cops behind him.

"DALLY!" Terri called out and then watched him fall to the ground, "NO!"

She ran over to him and felt the tears fall as she removed his necklace, "God why, why you, why this?" she cried over him.

A cop came up, "Miss?" he asked.

"Don't touch me, you just killed my fiance," she cried and felt someone touch her shoulder, she jerked it away and slipped the necklace on.

"Miss we," was all the cop said and saw her cry more.

She got up and ran to the gang and threw her arms around Soda.

"Easy sissy, easy now," Soda told her as he held his twin sister allowing her to cry.

A few days later the funerals came and gone. Terri wanted to go shoot the cops but all the guys were keeping her mind off of that, she hated them for killing Dallas like they did, but she understands that it was cop suicide, when he lost Johnny he lost half his life.

The day that Terri and Dally were going to be married was finally here, Terri was in bed crying her eyes out when she felt someone climb into bed with her.

"I know baby girl," the voice of her cousin Austin came from beside her.

"why does this shit always happen to me, first mom and dad, now Dallas and Johnny?" she cried into his shirt as he held her.

"Who knows honey, who knows," Austin told her and felt the tears build up in his own eyes. He's never seen his little cousin this out of shape. All he could think of was to hold her and allow her to cry.


End file.
